


Endertale, жизнь после

by Paula_Dark



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Missing Scene, Multi, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Описание:Разные зарисовки о жизни монстров после выхода на поверхность. Как они справляются, как выглядит их жизнь, все моменты жизни, все страдания и радости, все как бывает в реальной жизни.Примечания автора:Это сборник драбблов, так что статус будет всегда "завершен", вне зависимости от того, будут ли добавляться следующие части. Как и в Endertale Фриск и Азриэль разделили душу, но зарисовки не связаны с сюжетом комикса. Есть элементы комикса Underline.
Kudos: 1





	Endertale, жизнь после

Громкий хлопок дверью дома семейства Дримурров оповестил о приходе одного из детей. Азгор, пришедший погостить, как раз возвращался из огорода, замечая как мелькнул белый цвет на фоне стен. Это не было похоже на поведение принца монстров, обычно парень радостно заходил домой, расспрашивая свою мать, что она приготовила им на обед. Она же, Ториэль, слыша хлопок вышла из кухни. 

\- Кто это пришел? - Ториэль, отвлекаясь от приготовления пищи, вышла из кухни, вытирая лапы полотенцем. Она тоже чувствовала, что творится что-то не ладное, так как хлопок двери явственно был способом показать злость.

\- Это Азриэль. Я пойду поговорю с ним, если ты не возражаешь? - Азгор дружелюбно улыбнулся, но в глазах Ториэль все еще плескался холод. После нескольких секунд колебаний она коротко кивнула головой и вернулась на кухню. Как-никак Азгор оставался отцом Азриэля. Король монстров, как уже привык после прихода на поверхность, был без своих доспехов, а в простой одежде. Он поднялся по лестнице и без проблем отыскал общую комнату Азриэля и Фриск.

\- Сын, как ты? - Заходя в комнату он чуть не споткнулся об сумку брошенную на пол. Сам же монстр сидел за столом, опираясь подбородком на сложенные руки. Совершенно не обращая внимания на приветствие отца он все так же сидел и смотрел сквозь окно. - Ты так быстро забежал домой, что я даже не успел с тобой поздороваться. Как у тебя дела? Как в школе у тебя сегодня дела?

\- Уйди. - Голос ребенка был совсем другой чем обыкновенно. Плечи монстра начали незначительно дрожать, было ясно, что Азриэль пытается сдержать свои рыдания. 

\- Сынок, я знаю что я не навещаю вас с мамой и Фриск так часто как тебе бы хотелось, но прошу, позволь мне поговорить с тобой. Что произошло? В школе проблемы?

Азриэль развернулся на кресле и посмотрел в глаза своему отцу. Слезы прочертили уже дорожки на пушистых щеках и белки глаз были незначительно покрасневшие. Он чувствовал себя разбитым, в его голове было миллион мыслей и одновременно ни одной. Опустошенность и ощущение отсутствия чувств и эмоций напоминала ему времена, когда он был цветком, поэтому он не желал держать это в себе, дабы не сойти с ума. А так как папа не был с ним день в день, подходил лучше всего на кандидата для откровений.

\- Были бы проблемы в школе, ты бы наверняка узнал от мамы. Скажи, пап, как ты себя чувствуешь на поверхности?

\- Я счастлив каждого дня встречать и провожать солнце. А ты сынок? Разве ты не рад свободе?

\- Я... Я рад... Но... - Азриэль подбирал слова, так как не знал как выразить мысли, которые не покидают его на протяжении нескольких дней. - Но для меня все ТАК ново. Я не хочу ворошить прошлое, но все мое прошлое проходило в подземелье. Я там родился, там рос... - Монстр опустил плечи и смотрел на свои руки, думая, стоит ли ему говорить абсолютно все. Ответ все-таки был положительный. Боль от воспоминаний заставила ком в горле расти, а глаза застилали слезы. - Там встретил и жил с Чарой...

\- Сын, тебе не хватает ее? У тебя ведь есть Фр...

\- Не пытайся заменить кем-то Чару! - Азриэль сорвался на крик и поднялся с кресла, измеряя комнату шагами. - Не сравнивай их. Они две разные личности. И с каждой мне хорошо по-своему. А с одной из них не осталось ничего кроме воспоминаний. - Азриэль посмотрел на отца и заметив его сочувствующий взгляд слегка покачал головой.

\- Но сын, так бывает когда нас кто-то покидает... - Азгор уже начал разговор об отпущении усопших, но юный принц снова его прервал.

\- Нет, пап, моя проблема не в том, что я не могу отпустить Чару. Я рад что она наконец обрела покой. - Его глаза устремились на дерево у дома и птицы, которые весело по нем порхали.

\- Так в чем же, сынок? - Азгор был явно растерян, психология это не была его сильнейшей стороной. 

\- То, как Фриск предложила мне свободу было очень неожиданно. Я не мог не принять ее жертвы, но на уголках сознания я почувствовал, что какая-то часть меня яро сопротивляется этому. Я тогда испугался, что это предвестие превращения в Флауи обратно и как можно скорее согласился, лишь не стать опять этим. Но...

\- Но? - Азгор забеспокоился что сын может стать кем-то в роде Флауи в акте отчаяния, или же чего хуже, отказаться от жизни. Его возраст приближался к опасному подростковому периоду.

\- Но это не был Флауи. Это был мой голос. Это сложно объяснить, тем более тебе. Ты помнишь поверхность еще до заключения нас под землей, я же родился там. Я не знал другой жизни, никогда не видел солнца и не дышал столь чистым воздухом. Я все время мечтал о свободе, но когда она наступила... - Азриэль сел на земле прямо там где стоял. - Я не знал что дальше. Свобода это было все к чему я стремился, и теперь, когда мы все здесь я и понятия не имею как быть дальше. Я просто хотел бы на секунду вернуть время вспять. В подземелье не было так плохо... - Азриэль незначительно улыбнулся. - Я все еще прихожу туда ночью, когда все спят. Возвращаюсь в нашу комнату и воспоминаю. Тогда все было ясно и понятно, не было забот. И я понял только теперь, находясь в нашем воображаемом рае, как сильно я скучаю по всем головоломкам Руин, уютности Снежеграда, мечтательности Водопадья... 

Азриэль замолчал, уходя в свои мысли, а Азгор не знал как его утешить. Отчасти он понимал его, так как тоже вспоминал эти времена с трепетом, но здесь, на поверхности, Король монстров нашел себе множество планов и зажил жизнью, о которой так мечтал. Он понятия и не имел что его сын не был к этому готов, и что его жизнь летит наперекосяк.

\- Я знаю, что жаловаться теперь нету смысла, и я признаю что оснований к этому нет. У меня здесь нашлось много друзей, некоторые люди мне завидуют. Даже с частыми неотложными делами Фриск в посольстве я смирился...

\- Она сегодня тоже там? - Азгор осознал что не подумал даже, что Фриск тоже должна была вернутся из школы.

\- Да, сказала мне это сегодня во время ланча. Но где-то через пол часа она должна вернуться. - Азриэль посмотрел в бок, но потом опять посмотрел в глаза отцу. - Понимаешь меня теперь? Иногда поверхность с ей неограниченными возможностями угнетает меня сильнее чем магический барьер.

\- Сынок, жизнь и есть такова. Я подозреваю, что возможно ты просто опасаешься будущего, но возможно я ошибаюсь. Но я постараюсь помогать тебе во всем, в чем только смогу. А теперь... - Азгор поднялся с кровати и подал руку Азриэля. - ... Может спустимся вниз, сделаем себе вкусного чая, и поговорим о чем-то более веселым? - Азгор улыбнулся, и Азриэль неуверенно последовал его примеру. Открывая дверь, монстры увидели Ториэль, стоящую на коленях и плачущую.

\- Мам! Что произошло?! - Азриэль без замедления присел возле нее, и Азгор сделал похожий жест, но осторожнее, пытаясь не смутить свою бывшую жену. 

\- П-прости, но я подслушала ваш разговор. М-мне так жаль, с-сынок. Почему ты мне не рассказывал н-ничего? - Женщина говорила сквозь рыдания, и не дожидаясь ответа крепко его обняла, плача теперь уже на его плече. Азгор обнял их, и вскоре почувствовал, что и Азриэль плачет. Не желая чтобы Фриск увидела такую картину, он погладил обоих и заговорческим шепотом предложил "чудотворного чайку". Ториэль и Азриэль засмеялись в унисон и тройка монстров направилась на кухню как во времена, которые не забыл еще никто из них.


End file.
